


I Belong In Your Arms

by concon_man



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And I'd kept it in my phone ever since, Connor Deserves Happiness, First Kiss, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Is this fandom dead or WHAT, It was just taking up space, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Recycled Fic, Short & Sweet, Swearing, i wrote this a year ago, so here!, so yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concon_man/pseuds/concon_man
Summary: Hank gave really good hugs.





	I Belong In Your Arms

Hank gave really good hugs.

From the strong, warm pair of arms surrounding the android, to the hiccupped breaths against his neck, Connor decided he liked Hank. Hank's hugs. Hank in general.

It was a new feeling, overwhelming, a burst of emotion that he hadn't quite anticipated, or understood. Came with deviancy. Deviancy which he had only accepted barely a day prior. From the moment Connor had lowered his gun, he felt...free. The metaphorical strings guiding him had finally been cut. What now?

What does someone who obeyed orders their entire life do once given freedom?

After a successful revolution, after standing alongside Markus and his companions, staring upon hundreds of androids just wanting to be free, after Amanda... Connor knew what he wanted to do.

Hank. He wanted to see Hank again and apologise and thank him and tell him about everything that happened. And Connor was crying. And he hadn't said a word yet but somehow he felt like he didn't need to.

Then Hank stifled a laugh.

"Didn't- ah,- didn't think you'd come back." Connor smiled at this, and pulled the Lieutenant impossibly closer. There was a pause, where Connor decided what to say. As they pulled away, keeping only an arm's length between them, Connor finally spoke: "I found it imperative to see you again, Lieutenant."

There were tears on Hank's cheeks, and Connor found it relieving to not be the only one crying. Speaking of, he'd left a small tear stain on Hank's jacket and just looking at it made the android want to reach over and pull the man into his arms again. The smile on both of the men's faces widened significantly within barely a nanosecond. Had they been thinking of the same thing?, Connor wondered, wide eyes glued to the strong blues in front of him.

"You're crying?" Hank tilted his head just slightly, repeating himself with more conviction when he didn't get a reaction out of Connor. Large hands lifted, too fast, too slow, towards the brunettes' cheeks. Brushed against cold synthetic skin, so, so soft, and real, and there. Hank had never touched him like that, but there was always a first time for everything. Connor leaned his face against the soft pressure, nearly nuzzling the man's left hand. It felt nice, and if it weren't for the cold air surrounding them, and the snow that started to pour, Connor might've wanted to stay just like that, forever.

Forever? Yes. Forever.

Hank stepped closer and the android was sure another strong, safe hug was due. Instead, cold bitten lips had pressed against his.

Connor closed his eyes, relishing in the scratchy feeling of the man's beard for a little over a second before said man pulled away like he'd been burnt. Hank took one, two steps back, daring a look at the android's LED. The flashy red color got him to take yet another step back, turning his back on his partner who was still looking at him like a deer caught on headlights.

The motherfucker had the audacity to feign surprise.

The Lieutenant covered his mouth with one hand, a muffled little 'fuck' escaping his trembling fingers.

He hadn't meant to do that. He hadn't! He'd just seen Connor, teary-eyed and smiling a true genuine smile, not having known whether or not the man had lived through the revolution, too goddamned scared to turn on the TV and risk finding out that the android had died... The emotions just got to him.

"Lieutenant, are you feeling unwell?"

Shit. Connor sounded so genuinely concerned, Hank turned to face him instinctively. He'd regret this.

And regret he did.

Connor was too quiet for his own good.

Somehow, he'd gotten so close to him, that the Lieutenant very nearly knocked into him. "Your...your heartbeat seems to have gone up considerably..." and god, the way he'd said it, stuttering and almost nervously, it'd made turning around and facing him worth it.

Connor was smiling, the sly little shit.

They were less than an inch away, and time seemed to have stopped.

Hank hadn't expected this to happen when he got up this morning. He stayed up all night, drinking whatever he had around the house, which consisted of a couple, no more than three beers and an old bottle of wine he'd gotten years ago. He was saving it for Cole's 21st birthday. He could've never foreseen... That name burned itself in his mind, a cold and unforgiving memory.

He drank the bottle without a second thought.

Needless to say, he didn't get around to sleeping much that day, passing out at 5am only to be brought back to consciousness an hour later. His first thought was to visit an old friend, even if the fast food restaurant he ran only opened at 9am.

And god, was he glad he left his cold floor he'd slept on that day.


End file.
